Therapy
by His Lopsided Grin
Summary: Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Polka Dots. Mikan Sakura. Mikan Hyuuga. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Strawberry. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. "… Give me the therapist's call card." [A Very Stupid Silly One-shot]


**A/N: **School is close, so I figured I should write whatever I want while I still got time. C:

**Disclaimer: **Thank the creator of Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_Therapy_

Damn her.

Damn her.

Damn her.

Damn her.

DAMN HER.

"… You're thinking of her…" An annoying sing-song voice made its way into his eardrums. He didn't bother on giving hints of acknowledgement to the slightly petite girl beside him. In fact, he only did when she swatted her hand in front of his face.

"And what if I'm thinking of _her_?" He clicked his tongue in irritation and he shot a death-glare at her. She leaned on her office chair and sat cross-legged. She looked very much like a therapist would be.

She merely smiled. "It means you really like her."

"Hn." He averted her stare stubbornly and folded his arms across his chest. Natsume Hyuuga the genius, wicked, selfish cold-hearted bastard/heartthrob of the Alice Academy likes an idiot? An _idiot_? That's too low for his taste.

"Hey, are you listening?" His therapist stared sharply at him. Natsume's red, crimson orbs were concentrating on the rattling ceiling fan and the glinting windows. He didn't respond to her which made her patience dry.

"Why do you need a therapist if you're not cooperating at all?!" she said, frustrated. Natsume shrugged. He pondered on that question too.

"_Ne, Natsume, you don't look so good…" Kokoro Yome remarked yesterday evening when Natsume returned from a trip to the Central Town. "... Ah… is that what really happened?"_

_Natsume didn't respond and replied with the usual, "Hn." But that stupid mind-reader has followed him all the way to his dorm pestering him._

"_All you need to do is to look at her in the eyes and tell her everything. When you let it all out, it'll be fine again." _

"_Tch. Who are you to tell me what to do?" The fire-caster snorted. _

_Sure, Mikan is dense and foolish. But she's still a girl. A girl could reject a guy anytime. Anywhere. What if she says, "yes"? What if she felt the same way after all and Natsume was just wasting his whole life. No. Wait. He couldn't. He shouldn't. He has a short life span and bringing her close means hurting her more. He didn't want that. But he needed her—and great. _

_His twisted mind is at it again._

_Koko grinned upon hearing half of his thoughts. "It seems you're a little paranoid." That sandy-haired guy was asking for a burnt body. _

_Natsume merely glared. "She's a drug, I tell you."_

"_A drug to you."_

"_I'm sick of it."_

"_Ah… just admit you're in lo—!"_

"_I don't love a stupid girl like her! She's just so annoying."_

"_Maybe you need a therapist."_

_But before Natsume could even threaten him, Koko continued, "I know one. She could help you out! Then, maybe, just maybe, you'd be able to get rid of Sakura-san easily."_

"_Fuck no."_

"_Okay, whatever you say…" He is seriously pissing Natsume off. But what if therapy was all he really need to forget about the girl? What if it wasn't love but infatuation? _

_His thoughts were soon scattered all over._

_Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Polka Dots. Mikan Sakura. Mikan Hyuuga. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Strawberry. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Perturbed and restless, Natsume discontinued his journey to his special-star room.__"… Give me the therapist's call card." _

_Koko shoved the card triumphantly. "I bet she's still working late in town." He winked mischievously._

If he knew what he's gotten himself into he would have slept in his room instead of spending time in this cramped therapist's office. This is all Polka's fault.

"Okay! So, your problem here is that there is someone whom you're not sure if you love or hate her. Then how about you tell me what you particularly feel around this girl? Physically and emotionally." His therapist began.

Natsume grumbled, "How I feel? Tch. My stomach gets all weird around her like there's a tornado happening inside."

The therapist narrowed her eyes down at him. "Mr. Hyuuga, what you feel in your tummy is actually butterflies…"

"Butterflies? How the fuck did those things get inside?" He spoke while wrinkling his nose.

She shrugged slowly. "I have no idea."

"You're a lousy therapist."

"Why did you choose to come and see me?"

"... I have no idea."

"Well, you're a lousy client." She retorted and added, "Now, tell me more of how you feel" before Natsume could retaliate.

"Fine. I suffer loss of breath from time to time when she's near."

"Perhaps, she's breath-taking!"

"Or she smells."

"That's rather rude." She said, crinkling her nose disapprovingly. "Are there any more?"

"She makes me angry."

"Really?"

"Always." Natsume grumbled. "Day or night, there was never a day when she didn't make me angry."

"What are the things she does that makes you so angry?"

"Simple. She's stupid. It's like she has no brain at all!"

"It's impossible for someone not have a brain."

"I said, 'like'."

"I see…" She scrawled it into her pad of papers as if there is something to take note of. "What else should I ask…?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes at the therapist. "How the hell did you get this job again?"

"This is my first day, okay!? People screw up in their um, first…" She said defensively yet there was a tint of embarrassment. "So, uh, c-could you describe to me of this girl?"

He groaned in protest but obliged.

"She smells like strawberry."

"And…?"

"Nobody could _ever_ smell like strawberry for twenty-four hours! It's like she doesn't sweat or anything. Hell, I think her veins are running in fucking strawberries!"

"Hyuuga, think rationally! She must have used perfume or shampoo."

"She doesn't do that."

"Oh... Wow… So it's really a natural scent? I-I mean, um, tell me more."

"She eats like a pig," said Natsume curtly. "All the time."

"Wha-? If she hears this, she'll be really angry!"

Natsume simply smirk at her statement. "But it's true."

"So, she's fat?"

"... No. In fact she's got the right curves which makes me wonder how in the hell's name did she even do that?"

"Perv."

"But it's true." Natsume said. "She also gives me heart-attacks."

The therapist furrowed her brows. "Meaning... she scares you a lot?"

"Yes."

"How? By jumping out of nowhere?"

"Or by disappearing."

"That must be her Alice."

"Hn. No, it's not."

She snapped her fingers. "I got it! She's a magician!"

"Do you even know what you're doing!? Whoever let you become therapist is an idiot."

"H-Hey! I'm just trying to fill in the spot for my best friend and... DON'T PULL MY HAIR! It hurts!"

It took a while for Natsume to regain his composure and the willpower to let go of her hair. He was annoyed as hell.

The therapist muttered something like "crazy client" as she straightened herself. "It's like eleven in the evening and I'm tired too, you know..." She sighed. "And I still got homework to do..."

"Why did you bother helping me then?" Natsume demanded.

She folded her arms, avoiding his heated eyes. "I don't know. It's just you seemed desperate..."

"I'm not."

"But I shouldn't have bother helping you," His therapist said and finally set her attention on him. "You don't really need my help to find the answer because you already _know_ the answer. You just don't want to face it!"

"Shut up."

"Aha! I'm right!"

"... She wouldn't like me back."

She blinked more than twice. "Huh? But you're Natsume Hyuuga! Isn't confessing to a girl easy for you?"

Natsume felt his cheeks burn slightly but he remained stoic. "Whatever, she probably hates me for all the things I did to her!" He was nearly shouting those words through the dark night. She grimaced at him.

"She won't hate you."

"She will."

"But it's impossible to hate you. You're a jerk but you're actually a sweetheart." She flashed a sincere smile. "Just tell her already! Take the chance while you still can! If she likes you," her voice grew soft and her eyes were unmistakably showing a bit of sadness. "She's really lucky... but if she doesn't... It's her loss."

He gritted his teeth. "_All you need to do is to look at her in the eyes and tell her everything. When you let it all out, it'll be fine again."_

His pride told him the therapist is stupid and wrong. Though there were lots of voices inside him screaming... _while I still can._

The therapist sighed and stretched her arms up high. "I'm calling it a day. I'll help you out tomorrow if that's okay...?" She stood up from her seat but Natsume grabbed her hands roughly and hauled her back. She squeaked from the quick motion and struggled to get out of his clasps.

"What are you doing!? Let go!"

"Don't squirm!" He hissed. "Just look at me, _Mikan_!"

Mikan Sakura the therapist looked at him and examined his oh-too perfect face. She quivered from the touch.

"... What is it?" Her breath hitched.

He rolled his eyes.

"I went to see a moronic therapist and she's just as annoying as you are. She told me to take the chance while I still can..." Mikan's heart skipped a beat and her amber eyes widened.

"I would confess to you now," he said, the infamous smirk stretching across his face. "But something tells me, you've known it for a long time…"

~O~

"He totally fell for it!" said Kokoro lightly. "Maybe he is that crazy, Imai!"

Hotaru the genius inventor shrugged. "Why else did I force Mikan to take the job as a therapist?"

* * *

**A/N: **It sucks, I kno_oo_w... I'm not in my game. But thank you for reading anyway! Now feed the little empty box. It prefers reviews, so go on and make his little-empty-box day happy~!


End file.
